Because I Love You
by woonlips
Summary: Ketika kau mencintai seseorang tapi dia tidak di takdirkan untukmu. "Donghae ah… annyeong."-Eunhyuk


**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : Because I Love You

**Cast ** : Lee HyukJae

**Other cast** : Lee DongHae, Kim KiBum [mention]

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Sad

**Length** : Ficlet

**Wordcount** : 620 words

**Disclamer** : Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. This story is mine! Song Fict. HaeHyuk is the best!

**Warning** : Typos. Broken HaeHyuk;(

**Summary** : Ketika kau mencintai seseorang tapi dia tidak di takdirkan untukmu. "Donghae ah… _annyeong_."

**Because I Love You**

_**The autumn wind that blows into the window passes through my empty heart.**_

_**I lean against the cold wall and look at the brightening dawn sky.**_

Lelaki manis itu, sebut saja Eunhyuk baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat dirasa sinar matahari mulai merambah masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Disibaknya pelan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang berada disisi kiri ranjangnya. Dibukanya perlahan dan segera saja angin musim gugur menyapa kulit putihnya. Kepalanya mendongak melihat langit pagi yang penuh dengan sinar matahari.

_**I miss you but I can't go close to you, I need to leave you now.**_

_**You, who gave me such big and warm love into my lonely and dry eyes.**_

Mata beningnya memancarkan kerinduan. Rindu pada seseorang yang ia cintai tapi tak pernah ia dekati, dulu. Ya dulu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk belajar melupakan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang hampir lima tahun mengisi tempat kosong di relung hatinya. Lelaki itu.. Lee Donghae.

_**I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you.**_

_**I can't forget that I love only you but I need to erase you and my sadness.**_

Mulai sekarang ia harus bisa melupakan lelaki tampan itu. Karena sekarang lelaki tampan itu tak lagi sendiri seperti dahulu saat Eunhyuk mulai mencintainya. Namun hatinya tak yakin jika cintanya dengan mudah ia lupakan. Tapi jika takdir sudah menuntut ia tak bisa apa-apa.

_**Under the bright sunlight, people are laughing and walking.**_

_**But like the cold autumn sky, the whole world seems unfamiliar.**_

Matanya kembali menerawang saat kemarin lusa ia melihat Donghae sedang berjalan dengan riangnya berpayungkan sinar matahari di taman sekolah bersama Kim KiBum, kekasihnya. Seketika dunianya hancur, tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan Eunhyuk lupa dimana ia berada kala itu, yang ada hanya lelehan air yang membasahi pipi tirusnya. Lelaki yang selama ini ditunggunya pada akhirnya tak akan ia dapatkan.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti cintaku." Bisiknya hanya pada angin yang menyapa wajah imutnya.

_**I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you.**_

_**I can't forget that I love only you but I need to erase you and my sadness.**_

_**I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you.**_

Mungkin bukan takdirnya untuk bersama Donghae. Suatu saat cintanya akan berlabuh pada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Sekarang, setelah ia meninggalkan jendela putihnya ia berjanji untuk melupakan Donghae. Biarlah Donghae mencari kebahagiannya sendiri, suatu saat ia pun akan seperti itu. Bukankah cinta itu tak harus memiliki? Dan inilah dia, tak harus memiliki Donghae karena.. ia mencintai Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. "I can't forget that I love only you, but my love… goodbye."

Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dengan meninggalkan semua kenangan. Meninggalkan seluruh cinta tulusnya.

"Donghae ah… _annyeong_."

**END**

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Wendy Red Velvet 'Because I Love You' ost 'MIMI'

Lagu yang lagi suka Kimmie dengerin;3

Oke Kimmie tau Kimmie salah karena bukannya ngetik WGM and HB tapi malah ngetik ff baru lagi, maafkan Kimmieeee;3

Belum sempet ngetik buat ff yang penjang-panjang, alasannya masih sama, karena tugas sekolah-_- serius ff ini aja tadi Kimmie ketik di note hp pas lagi gak ada guru, sampe di rumah baru di tulis ulang;3

Jadi ya gitu…. Tetep tunggu We Got Married and Hello Baby ya~

Last, review please;)


End file.
